The School of Lovers(Pre Episode)
by LuqmanRoxas
Summary: This story,is the gathering of various Yaoi couple. So it is considered as a crossover. AND,this story is only The PRE EPISODE. Feel enjoy to read and sorry for my bad grammar. This is UN-BETAED version. Hope you don't mind...The main pairing for this story is ChaseXBren. Following by other supporting pairing. Sorry if the summary is quite sucks..
1. Pre Episode 1

_**Pre Episode-1**_

_**This is unbetaed Version. So..forgive me for the bad grammar and language...and forgive me if I made a mistake from the plot aspect. But I hope you all enjoy with the story...**_

_**Marukawa High School,...**_

Teacher Azula was teaching the students about prehistoric times. In her class,it attended by majority of gay students. Some student in her class were gay and they have their own lover but a few students were also gay but they still doesn't have any boyfriend. Azula was also their class teacher. To her,it was a usual phenomenon to be suite off.

"Okay,students...we will continue about prehistoric times tomorrow. Don't forget to complete the assignment."Azula ended her teaching once the school bell ringing.

"Okay,madam!"The students understood.

"Okay,see you again tomorrow,thank you for today."She left the classroom. The students began packing their books and stuffs into their bags. Some of them have left the class but some of them still in the class.

"Hey,Bren!What are you doing?"A blond student named Kou Yukina approached him. Yukina's lover was ShoutaKisa. Unfortunately,Kisa wasn't in the school because he has already worked. Kisa's age,30 years.

Bren sighed and smiled. He replied,"Nothing..just having a bit depression."

Soon,a few students that also their both friends came. Yukina said,"I don't see that you are depressed. You think about something,isn't it?"

"Why would I?"Bren protested.

"Hey,what's going on here?Any breaking news?"A blue haired boy named Jenrya interrupting them. He was Takato's boyfriend but Takato was absent today,fever.

"Oh,Jen..it's about Bren."Yukina turned at Jen.

"Hmm?What happened?"

"I know..you think about..Chase,is it correct?"A white haired boy named Jack Frost joined the conversations. Jack Frost was the most handsome boy in the school. His boyfriend was Jamie. Jamie went to the toilet for a while.

Bren suddenly blushed when he mentioning 'Chase'. His full name is Chase Suno. He was Bren's secret crush and also his classmate(best friend).

Chase sat in two rows in the right side of Bren that explained,Bren was sat beside the windows. His desk mate was Ash Ketchum but Ash had already left the school a few minutes ago. During in the class,Bren always peering at him in various way. When Chase looked at him,he quickly turned away to the white board. He didn't want him to feel suspicious.

Bren has fell in love with Chase since that boy joined this class this year. Pardon for a moment!-'Chase also was the one from the most handsome boy in school beside Yukina,Jen and Jack Frost. But Jack Frost hit the record as the highest one in the school'.

_Flashback..._

_"Hello,my name is Chase Suno!I hope I can get a lot of supportation from you all. Thank you."Chase introduced himself once he joined with Azula's class._

_That was the first sight of Bren. Bren was very shocked and at the same time. He was getting interested of him. Bren had a first blush that time._

_'Oh my god,he is so fuckingly handsome and gorgeous..a blue-white jacket,sexy black shirt,tight brown trousers and awesome black boots. He is suits with those clothes. God,I fall with this guy.'Bren thought to himself._

_Since then,he started to get closer with Chase. From time to time,they were finally closed to each other and became best friends. But Bren wanted him more than a friend. He wanted to be as his boyfriend._

_End of Flashback..._

"I love him very much.."Bren nearly in verge of tears. But slowly calmed by his friends.

"It's okay,Bren...I know you really loved him."Jack said.

"But,I afraid he will reject me. You see,a lot of girls fancied him. I'm sure that he will get one from them."

"I have one idea!"Suddenly another voice coming. They turned to the front of the class and they saw Makoto,Haruka,Sora and Roxas were approaching. Haruka was Makoto's boyfriend and Sora was Roxas' boyfriend. The voice was from Roxas.

"Huh?How?"Bren widened.

"Before that,do you believe with the meaning of true love?"

"Of course I do. For the sake of Chase."

Roxas smiled. Then,he said,"This evening at 4 p.m,Chase will be sitting alone at Observatory Hill. Use that time to confess your feeling to him. I predict that he will accept you."

The rest including Bren were shocked. Bren asked,"How did you know he will be there alone?"

"Easy...Telepathic.."Roxas chuckled.

Bren took a moment to think about it. Then,he said,"For Chase..I will do it this evening. It's now or never."

"That's the spirit!"Everyone said simultaneously.

After Bren left them,they were planning something.

"Let's follow him from the back..I mean,hide behind the bushes. We hear their conversations."Said Roxas.

"Are we're gonna stalking them both?"Asked Sora.

"What else?"Roxas messing his lover's hair. Sora chuckled.

"I don't agree...we will abusing their privacy. Better if we stay with our own."Yukina not agreed with the suggestion.

"Yukina's right...why we all want to disturb them. Let them alone together. Don't forget,we have an assignment to complete."Jen supporting Yukina.

"Yeah..you're right...you such a devil,Roxas.."Sora began supporting Yukina too. Then followed by Jack,Makoto and Haruka.

"Hey,are we gonna stay here for the whole evening?"Haruka began speaking. But he seemed like groaning.

"Calm down,Haru..."Makoto played his role as Haruka's boyfriend-Cooling him down.

"You forgot that we got a plan today?"

Makoto stunned instantly. He completely forgot that they both have a date on the evening. So,he quickly grabbed Haruka's hand and said,"Oh god,sorry Haru-chan..."

He turned at the others and asked for leaving,"Umm,sorry guys...We have to go now because we both have a plan for this evening. So,we will see you all tomorrow then...". After that,they left away.

_**Observatory Hill-That Evening...**_

Bren ran quickly to the top of the Observatory Hill. He was very excited to meet with Chase and tell him his feeling. He was hoped that everything was going very well where he accepted him and began a new life together. He also was hoping that Chase would give him a first kiss.

When Bren reached at the top of the hill,he stopped running and walked like usual. He don't want Chase felt suspicious to him. Roxas was right,Chase was sitting on the bench. Moreover,he was alone with nobody around the hill.

_'It's now or never. Chase,you will be mine.'_Bren though with a full of hope.

Bren approached him and greeted him,"Hi,Chase..."

Chase was happy when Bren was visiting him. He became more happy when he came alone. He replied,"Oh...hey,B!How'd you fine me here?"

The brunette smiled as he answered,"I was walking around here. You know,to take some fresh air."But he lied to him.

"Eheh,what a coincidence."Chase giggled. Bren started blushing again.

_'Oh god,you're so damn sexy and handsome,Chase!'_He thought dreamily.

Fortunately,the raven haired boy didn't notice his red cheeks. Then,he said,"Come sit beside me. Let's have a talk."

_'What?Did he tell me to sit beside him?'_Bren really didn't expect that his secret crush invite him to sit beside him. So,with a full manner,he sat beside him and tried to control himself. But his desire can't wait any longer. He really wanted to kiss Chase.

"Bren...I'm glad that we're friends..."Chase started.

Bren looked at him,"Well,i'm also glad that you are my best friend.". _'But I want you more than a friend. I want to be your boyfriend._'Another opinion from Bren's mind. He wanted him so badly.

They fell silenced for a moment. But it changed when Chase suddenly wrapped his right hand around Bren's waist. Bren was utterly shocked but it became increased when Chase pulled him closer to his. Bren returned blushing but it became more redder and darker.

He decided to forthright to him. "Chase...I want to tell you something."

"Hmm?What is it?"Chase turned at him.

"After this,you can slap me or ignore me...because I want to tell you something really important."Bren looked at Chase's face.

"Huh?Why I would do that to you?And what is it?"Chase confused.

"Actually...I..."Bren stammered. His mouth was trembling hardly.

"I what?"

_(It's time...)_

"Actually...I love you!"He shouted as he lowered down his face. Didn't want to see his face. As predicted,Chase was very shocked with his confession. He was dumbfounded and sweatdropped.

"Bren...really?"

"Yes...Yes,I love you. I started to love you since we met at the first time. At my first sight,you're handsome,smart and sexy. I can't hold myself even longer and I wanted to be with you so hard. That's why I always got closer to you. Being with you made my heart felt better. I felt safe whenever you're always around me. I know that you're the only one who can protect me all the time. You're the only one that can make my life complete. Only you,Chase Suno...Only you..."Bren explained as he started to cry.

"B..."Chase was very impressed with his sincerity. He realized that Bren really loved him.

"Now i'm sure that you're completely grossed out by now. Now,you can do whatever to me,slap me,ignore me,or telling the whole students that i'm gay."The brunette still don't want to look at Chase's face.

But,suddenly a smile born from Chase's face. He finally said,"I'm not a cruel person to do such that thing to you."

Bren finally looked up at Chase,who was smiling sharply at him,"Chase?You..."

The raven haired boy lifted his face and put a kiss on his lips. Bren's wish have granted. That was his first kiss from the one he loved,Chase Suno. His best friend and his biggest crush. After they broke the kisses,Chase explained,"I have loved you since I saw you for the first time. You know,I thought about you that time,you're cute,naive,optimistic and sometimes you're childish. I loved everything about you. I also know that you're always looking at me during in the class and even when recess. No doubt that you're stalking me."

Bren began smiling. Chase continued,"But now,no one can take you from me. Because,you're mine and only mine. I promise I will protect you no matter what happen. I will make sure that with the presence of me in your life,your life will become complete. If you have anything that you want to ask,just ask me. And I will do my best to help you..my precious boyfriend. Bren."

"And lastly...I love you,Bren..."

"Chase!"Without warning,Bren pounced him(embraced). He snuggling closer into his boyfriend's chest and cried upon his chest. His hand gripped his blue-white jacket tightly. Chase just returned the embrace and put another kiss on Bren's brown hair.

"I love you,B..."

"I love you too,Chase!"

10 minutes later,Chase got up from the bench. He offered his hand as he said,"Come on,sweetheart..let's go home."

Bren nodded as he took his hand and they started walking down to the land with hand in hand. That evening was their first moment of love.

_**The Next Day...**_

_**Marukawa High School..**_

Roxas,Sora,Makoto,Haruka,Jack,Jamie,Jen,and Yukina were gathering on Roxas' table. They wanted to hear the news from each other.

"Hey,did somebody know what happen to Chase and Bren yesterday?"Asked Yukina.

"Nope...I did not.."Roxas shook his head.

"We're also same...maybe they finally got together?"

"Hmm...that's the thing to make sure."

"They both have comes!"Sora shouted once he saw Chase and Bren were coming.

They all turned to the class door,where they both have entered into the class. They were absolutely shocked when they saw that Chase and Bren were holding hands. But they're finally smiling.

"CONGRATULATIONS YOU BOTH!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Pre Episode 2

_**Pre Episode 2-**_

_**Marukawa High School,The Next Day...**_

Bren and Chase's friends were absolutely happy when they saw them linking hands each other. Chase and Bren were finally made up. That meaning,they both have becoming a couple.

"Hey,guys..."Chase greeted.

"Hey,lovebirds!Congratulations!You both finally have made up."Yukina the first person congratulating them.

"We are also giving a congratulations to you too. Aww,you guys are so adorable together. Sexy Seme Chase Suno and Cutie Uke Bren."Alfred became very happier. The couple were blushing a bit.

"T-Thanks guys. If without your supportations,we probably still best friends. I'm glad that I became his boyfriend."

Bren glanced at Chase that currently looking at him. He smiled and he said,"Thank you,Chase..I love you."

"I love you too,B. My only sweetheart."Chase replied and then,he planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

The others were almost shouting. Haruka had a tears on his cheeks,but Makoto tried to cheer him up.

"So sweet!I was so touched."Said Haruka.

"Aww,Haru..calm down..okay?"Makoto told him to calm down.

He snuggling closer to Makoto and the taller boy just wrapping his arms around Haruka's waist and stroking his hair.

"Ahaha,it sure do!By the way,can you tell us how Beyal,Dax and Jinja took the news?"Asked Roxas excitedly.

"Yeah!How?"The others also wanted to know.

"Okay,since you're desperately want to know,I will tell you. Here it goes..."Bren began his story.

_Flashback..._

_**Bren and friend's house,in the early morning..A few hours ago...**_

**Bren was still sleeping even the sun has rise up. Today he has a meeting with the School Science Society. And usually at this time,7:00 a.m he supposed to take bath and changed his clothes. But,this evening his eyes still didn't open yet.**

**Actually,not only Bren inside the room. He was with someone and they were sleeping together for the whole night. Morever,that was a guy. That guy was Chase,Bren's new lover.**

**After what had happened yesterday,Bren was becoming more happier than before. His wish that he really hoped finally granted,became Chase's boyfriend. And since then,he started to get up late.**

**Chase,who was just got out from the bathroom. He saw his lover still asleep. He sighed and smiled.**

**_'You're so cute,Bren. Especially when you're sleeping.'_He thought in his mind.**

**Then,he walked to the cupboard and grabbed his usual clothes,blue-white jacket,black shirt,and brown pants. As he wore his clothes,he suddenly heard Bren mumbling in his sleep.**

**"Kiss me more,Chase...mmm.."Mumbled Bren as he cuddling his bolster.**

**Chase sweat dropped and smiled. He concluded that,Bren still didn't wake up because he was dreaming about him. Dreamt about both of them were kissing. Then,Chase wanted to wake him up so he wouldn't late to school very soon. But he thought that woke him by kissing him would be better.**

**So,Chase crawled on the bed and got closer to Bren. He waited for him to stay vertically,where his face facing the ceiling. When the time came,he quickly crawled upon Bren. His legs were on Bren's hips. He stared at his lover's face for a moment.**

**_'God!Such a cute boyfriend!'_**

**Finally,a kiss landed right on Bren's lips. Chase pressed his lips together with his. As expected,Bren suddenly woke up from his dream and he was utterly shocked with the surprise kiss from Chase.**

**But Bren felt enjoyed though. All he could do is returning his kiss. He closed his eyes so he could enjoy with passionate kiss from Chase,his forever boyfriend.**

**Soon,they finally broke the kiss. And they started talking...**

**"You're dreaming,B..."Chase started.**

**"Is it that obvious?You know,you just awakened me from my sweet dream. And I felt a bit mad at you."Bren smiled.**

**"Dreamt about me,wasn't it?"**

**Bren began blushing. He fell silenced for moment. Chase chuckled a bit and then,he continued,"It's okay,sweetheart. You can dream about me anytime that you want...because,you will get it in the reality. What you dream,you will get the same in the reality."**

**"T-Thanks,Chase..."Bren's mouth was locked up. He could only say thanks to him.**

**They were kissing again. This time it became more passionate and gentle. Bren whispered,"You know what?"**

**"What is it?"Chase smiled.**

**"You're too damn sexy. I like your body..and your sexy clothes that you wearing now. Eheh,sorry..i'm a bit pervert today."Bren said and he blushed.**

**"Your pervert has made me loved you more. You know that?And..thanks for that compliment. I can be more sexy if you want to."Replied the raven as he chuckling.**

**"Eheh,you're sweet,Chase.."**

**"I am always sweet for you,my beloved Bren...I love you.."**

**"I love you too..."**

**Suddenly,someone knocked the door following by a girl voice that saying,"Bren?Wake up!"**

**"Oh god,it's Jinja..."Chase was very surprised. Bren expected his boyfriend will shocked because Chase never went inside his room. And last night was his first time because they were sleeping together as their first day as a couple.**

**The brunette placed his index finger on Chase's lips and he said softly,"It's okay,Chase...I will take care of it. Go hide behind the bathroom door."**

**"Thank you,sweetheart."**

**Chase let go from him and ran to the bathroom. Bren he walked to the door and opened it.**

**"B...you still not change up yet?Hey..it's already 7 you git!"Jinja groaned a bit.**

**"Hey!You're not my mum. You don't need to scold me,you know?"Bren felt annoyed with her attitude that seemed to be like mummy.**

**"And one more thing...where's Chase?When I went to his room,he wasn't there. Did he go into your room?"**

**"Why would he?I don't know...beside,he always got up earlier from me. Should he be in the dining room?"Replied the brunette,frowning.**

**"He will get something from me for disappearing from the house."Jinja smiled as she punching the wall.**

**Bren chuckled. He replied,"So,why did you come to my room?"**

**"The breakfast is ready..hurry up and go down for breakfast. Beyal is waiting for you. I want to keep searching Chase."**

**Then,she left away. Bren closed the door and sighed. Chase appeared from the bathroom. He walked closer to him and kissed him.**

**"Thank you for saving me,sweetheart."Thanked Chase.**

**"For my boyfriend,I will do anything to save you."**

**Chase was very happy and impressed with him. He kissed him again as a sign of his gratitude to his lover.**

**Once they broke the kisses,the raven haired boy said,"B..go get change first. I will wait for you in the dining room. I don't want Jinja found me."**

**"Okay,Chase..."Bren understood.**

**With sudden,Bren hugged him. He said,"Thank you for staying in this house along the time. And..thank you for granting my wish."**

**Chase hugged him back and replied,"Me too,B.."**

**_In the dining room..._**

**"Chase,where were you going?Jinja was looking for you."Beyal,who was reading newspaper and noticed Chase entering into the dining room. Beyal was also Chase best friend. His hair was white,tanned skin and quite tall.**

**"I'm in my room all the time. How did she can't find me?"Chase chuckled.**

**"Whatever it is...where is B?"**

**Chase blushed. He stammered,"Perhaps..h-he still in his room."**

**Beyal did notice him blush. He smiled and asked him,"Did you and Bren sleep together the whole night yesterday?"**

**"Eh?N-No...i'm not."**

**"Haha,I knew that you loved him. Don't need to lie. If you really loved him,how I could resist you two. I hope you both will happy together forever."Beyal continued. Chase lowered his head,tried to hide his red cheeks.**

**"H-How did you know that I loved him?"**

**"Since I got suspicious about you. You seemed very happy when Bren around you. And you always went out to meet him. When Bren invited you to stay in his house,you was smiling widely,that mean,you was very happy. I also noticed him too. Before he invited you here,he have cleaned the room that you're staying now. I have stayed here for two years,Chase. I know his attitude. I have noticed you two a lot."The white haired boy explained.**

**"Uhh,I'm sorry if you feel grossed out right now. You're right,I loved him more than anything. I promise to you. I will protect him no matter what happen."Chase apologized.**

**"You don't have to apologize. You two are so adorable. I hope you fulfill your promise. Bren really put his whole faith to you. So,don't break his heart."**

**The raven haired boy smiled widely. Beyal has accepted him. To him,it was a very good news.**

**"I hope you not telling about this to Jinja."**

**"Nope..I would not. I will keep this secret."**

**Chase was very glad with the answer. Then,he took a seat beside Bren's seat. He was excited to sit beside him and held his hand. Beyal continued reading newspaper.**

**"Ha!There you are,Chase!Where were you going just now?"Jinja appeared from upstairs.**

**"I was in my room. What else?"Chase lied her.**

**"I didn't see you in your room. Where were exactly you going just now?"She was unconvinced and asked him again.**

**"I was hiding behind the door actually."He lied again.**

**"Why'd you hide behind the door?What was your intention actually?"She asked more.**

**"Hey..don't distract him,Jinja. Where is our breakfast?"Beyal intruded. Jinja turned at Beyal and answered,"Wait for moment...I will bring the meals."**

**She walked into the kitchen. Chase smiled and thanked his friend,"Thanks for protect me,Beyal."**

**"I can predict that your secret will be broken if I not interrupting you two just now."**

**"I'm glad..."Chase sighed.**

**"Oh yeah,where's your boyfriend?Is he still in his room?"**

**"I don't know.."The raven haired boy shrugged. He continued,"He supposed to be here now."**

**5 seconds later,Bren appeared.**

**"Sorry guys,I had a stomach ache. I kept going to the toilet. Sorry for the late."Said Bren as he scratching his back.**

**"It's okay,B...we have another 1 hour and 30 minutes to spend our morning moment."Chase replied. Bren smiled as he took a seat beside his boyfriend.**

**"Jinja was so annoying,isn't it?"Bren continued.**

**"Let her be...that's Jinja. She sometimes acting like a mum. Don't take seriously"Beyal responded to his statement.**

**They were laughing softly,not to let Jinja heard. Then,Chase looked at his beloved. He said,"Are you okay,B?"**

**"Eh?Of course I am...I am still energetic as usual."**

**Beyal intruded again,"You know,you two are so adorable. So I hope you two can start a new life together soon."**

**Bren was utterly shocked. _'How did Beyal know about our relationship?'_**

**"I know you was confused of how I knew about your both relationship. Actually,B...I have knew about this from the first moment you met with Chase. I could see the changes in yourself. One day,I heard you're talking to yourself and I also heard you mentioning 'Chase'. No doubt that you have a crush on him."The white haired boy explained.**

**Bren was blushing redder. Chase was dumbfounded. Chase asked,"When it happened?"**

**"Umm,one day before you began staying here. And starting then,he kept talking to himself. I assumed that he was imagining that he was talking with you."**

**The raven turned to Bren,who was looking down. "B,I don't know that you're too lovesick of me.."**

**"I loved you very much...that's why I behaved like that. No other than that..."Bren stopped. Without warning,Chase kissed him again.**

**"I'm also lovesick with you. That makes us even."The raven said between their kisses. Very softly.**

**"Thanks,Chase..."**

**"Anytime,sweetheart."**

**5 minutes later,Jinja returned with bringing the breakfast meals. They began enjoying the meals.**

**"Oh yeah,where's Dax?"Asked Chase.**

**Jinja replied,"He went out to the college earlier just now. He said,he had a ice breaking with the Chancellor so he could not join our breakfast today."**

**He nodded as he understood. They continued eating the meals.**

**Their morning goes very well. They also felt more safer when Beyal accepted their relationships.**

**_End of Flashback..._**

_**Marukawa High School...**_

"Wow...Beyal was so kind."Yukina was impressed with the story.

"That's how our morning began."Said Bren as he held Chase's hand. They were looking each other and smiling.

"Dude!Even though I'm not in the class yesterday,but I'm glad that everything is going well. Congratulations to you both."Alfred also same with Yukina.

"Me too,what a bloody good begining. So,did you both make out last night?"Said Arthur. Arthur was Alfred's boyfriend. They have a different accent where Alfred was American and Arthur was British.

Chase and Bren blushed at the same time. Chase replied,"Uhh,we're not going to that moment yet. We're not ready yet."

They including Sora,Roxas,Makoto,Haruka and Ash were laughing softly. Gary,Ash's boyfriend said,"But you two did something happier last night,isn't it?"

The raven answered,"Uhh..yeah,sort of."

"Why don't you tell us the story?We want to hear it."Ash was very excited.

"Umm,let's see..."Chase began the story...

_**To be Continued...**_


	3. Pre Episode 3(Final)

_Flashback..._

_**On the way to Bren's House,Yesterday Night...**_

_**After they confessed their feelings each other,they were officially a couple. Bren was so happy when he being accepted by his new foundlove,Chase Suno that was also his best of best friend. On their way to Bren's house,they were talking as they walking hand in hand.**_

_**"Umm..Chase?"Bren mentioned.**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I'm glad that you're staying in my house. I can spend a lot of time with you."Bren continued as he began blushing.**_

_**Chase also blushed but he kept steady. He replied,"Me too..having a friend like you. Since my house is far away from here,you allowed me to stay in your house. And I'm very happy that we're together now."**_

_**The brunette blushed again. Suddenly he noticed something. He quickly asked him again,"Since we're become a couple. Do we have to tell to Beyal,Dax and Jinja?"**_

_**Chase shook and replied,"No need...just let this thing as a secret. But I'm sure that Beyal know about this because...you know,he is able to 'read' our mind."**_

_**Bren laughed,"Haha,yeah..."**_

_**"And..."Chase cut off.**_

_**"And what?"The brunette looked at him.**_

_**"You're cute when you're laughing."**_

_**He blushed again but more redder. Bren could only saying,"Thank you,Chase. I love it..I like your compliment. But you're also special too."**_

_**"Really?What is it?"**_

_**"Umm,you're sexy,handsome and smart guy. That's one from the main reason why I loved you."**_

_**Chase turned blushing again. Bren was the first person who admired him as sexy. And to him,that was flattering. At the same time,he felt shy.**_

_**"Eheh,thanks,sweetheart."Thanked the raven haired boy as he kissed his lover's hand.**_

_**Once they entering into Bren's house...**_

_**"Ha!Chase and Bren!Look at what time you return now?"Jinja was looking upset.**_

_**But Bren tried to explain,"Relax,Jinja...it is 8:00 p.m and we're just walking around the observatory hill."**_

_**"But you're late.."**_

_**"Hey,you have to be thankful because we're returned finally. If not,we're probably staying in the hotel right now."**_

_**Bren and Chase chuckled. Jinja sighed and could only smile. She said,"Whatever you say...dinner will be available in any moment. So,take your time."**_

_**The couple nodded. Then,Jinja left them walking to the kitchen. Suddenly,Chase gripped Bren's hand and said,"Come on,B...lets go to your room."**_

_**The brunette nodded and then,he pulled his boyfriend to the upstairs. But they're not noticed that Beyal was noticed them. He monologue,"Just about time,Chase and B...I hope you two can get along very well together."**_

_**Back to the couple,they both have entered into the room,the room was dark but there was a moonlight shining the Bren's bed. Once Bren closed and locked the door,he said,"Umm,sorry if my room was a bit..."**_

_**His word cut off when suddenly Chase pushed him onto the bed. Bren was utterly surprised. He asked in confusedly,"Chase...w-what are you doing?"**_

_**Chase began crawling onto the bed and moved his legs to his lover's hips. Their body was nearly closer. Bren straightly blushed and mumbled,"Chase..."**_

_**"I have been waiting for so long to do this moment with you."Chase was seemed being possessed by an evil desire.**_

_**"Chase..."Before Bren could reply,his mouth being locked up when his boyfriend already pressed his lips with his. The brunette at the first moment,he was shocked but it changed to..pleasure.**_

_**"Oh my god,you're so good,B..."Chase whispered.**_

_**"Kiss me more,Chase..."Bren demanded as he blushing.**_

_**"Whatever you want,sweetheart..."The raven haired boy replied and smiled. Then,he kissed him again. This time,he wanted to kiss Bren as much as he could and not wanted to miss the opportunity.**_

_**But as he looked at his lover's face,he desperately wanted to kiss him at all the time. But he have to control himself. Finally,he got a benefit when they both were alone together in the room and that moment,he used the opportunity to release his lust and desire.**_

_**"Chase,mmmmm...you're so fuckingly sexy."Bren mumbled between the kisses.**_

_**Chase broke the kisses and straighten his body. He quickly took off his blue-white jacket and threw it beside the bed,revealing his body behind his black v-collar shirt. Bren was blushing hardly when he looked to his boyfriend's body. Chase was almost shouted,"Oh my god!You're so enchanting!I can't hold myself and my lust anymore!Give me yours!"**_

_**They were kissing again but this time it looked like more 'radical'. Chase began to kiss him hardly and Bren just liked how he dominating toward himself. Chase sucked his lover's tongue and sucked his saliva.**_

_**After that,the raven moved to Bren's neck and kissed his neck. But,at this point,Bren started to feel pain,pain of happiness. But he didn't resist and just let him do it.**_

_**Chase kissed the jaw line and sucked it. Bren took more pain when Chase biting on his neck. A trail of his bite was appeared and a blood began to flow out. He quickly sucked his blood,trying to stop the bleeding.**_

_**Once he finished,he looked at Bren again,who was enduring the pain while his eyes were closed. Chase smiled and put another passionate kiss on his lips.**_

_**"B...i'm sorry if I make you feel pain."Said Chase.**_

_**Bren opened his eyes and looked up his boyfriend who was smiling. He replied,"No need to apologize,I like it though...more than like and more than pleasure."**_

_**"Eheh,I'm glad you liked it. I feel so tired but I feel so satisfied tonight. Finally,my wishes has granted."Chase chuckled.**_

_**The brunette was blushing again when he saw his boyfriend's body. His body was entirely muscular. No wondered why he wore a jacket.**_

_**"Chase...oh god,you have a muscular body!You're becoming more sexier than before!"**_

_**He tried to feel his boyfriend's arm. He could feel a hard rock on his arm. Then he moved his hand to his boyfriend's stomach and he was really surprised,impressed and at the same time,he blushed more redder when he felt about 6 pads of his abdoment muscles.**_

_**"Oh my god,you're muscular...and looked so fit. So sexy!"**_

_**Chase just smiled and he laid down for another kiss. After that,he moved to the right side of his lover and laid down. Bren leaned his head over his left shoulder. Chase held his hand and said,"I love you,B...I love you,sweetheart."**_

_**"I love you too,Chase Suno. More than you loved me."**_

_**"I'm glad that I can do this to you. I'm glad that we're become a couple now."The raven kissed his hand.**_

_**"Don't forget,I'm also glad that we're meant to be together. I am very excited to start a new life with you."**_

_**"Yeah,you're right."**_

_**They were kissing again for the last moment before Jinja calling them for dinner. Their night was going very well.**_

_**After they finished eating,they went back to the room and continued their night. They were just lying on the bed and cuddling each other.**_

_**"B?"Chase called.**_

_**"Yeah?"**_

_**"Can we do like this in other time?"The raven asked.**_

_**"You mean,like kissing each other like what we did just now?"**_

_**"Uhuh..."He nodded.**_

_**Bren blushed again. He smiled and then he replied,"Umm,how I would want to resist your request..moreover,I loved about how you dominate me tonight. But I really want to make out with you in other time."**_

_**Chased kissed his forehead and whispered into his ears,"I love you,B."**_

_**"I love you too,Chase."**_

_**A moments later,they were finally closing their eyes and moving into the realm of dream...**_

_**End of Flashback...**_

_**Back to the Normal POV...**_

"Waaa!I don't expect that you would dare do that to him,Chase."Sora was dumbfounded.

"What can I say...love. Isn't it?That's the only way to show our love loyalty to someone we loved,correct?"Chase replied. He looked at Bren again and they smiled.

"You're absolutely correct. I also did something like that to my Kisa-san. At first time,he resisted but then finally he accepted."Yukina said.

"I also did the same thing to my Sora."Roxas said.

"You know,my Haruka was so sweet during we make-out at our first night."Makoto then said.

"Makoto!"Haru groaned a bit as he blushed. The others were chuckling.

"But,whatever it is. We have to loving each other and we must be loyal to each other. Honest with ourselves"Gary made conclusion.

"Gary,you're right. No wonder all the students called you Professor."Ash,his boyfriend,agreed with him.

5 minutes later,

"Hey,guys..let's go to the cafeteria. The recess is already begin. Come on."Alfred said.

The others nodded. They left their meeting place and walked out from the class. They were heading to the cafeteria together with their own lovers...

_**To be Continued...For the MULTICHAPTER**_


End file.
